ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Historic Quests
Historic Quests is the 42nd episode of Brandon 10. Plot In the ocean within the mist, lies a ship. There a lot of people abord talking about a treasure on an island and how they will find it. Somewhere on the beach, are Brandon 10 and his niecies. They order some hamburgers and juice. On Sophias juice cup there is a map as well as Kayla and Brandon. Kayla and Sophia then want to go out and find treasure. Brandon denies but they go swimming instead. Everyone is in the water except Brandon. Soon a shawdow in the water appears and scares most of the swimmers away. Kayla and Sophia gets frightened. The Shawdow appears to be Anglerfish. Kayla slaps him. Soon after some water fun, Big ships come from a mist in the waters. Swimmers run out of the beach. Lifeguards call 911. And Snack Bars close for the month. Eventually the police come in and shoot the ships until they fired back. The Pirates take Kayla and Sophia and retreat. Anglerfish swims after them until his omnitrix starts timing out. He carefully swims back to shore in Human form. Brandon then waitss until his Omnitrix starts up again by going to the snack bar. When Brandon tried to order a scared voice replied that they are closed. Brandon says that the pirates alrready left and the snack bar guy says that they didnt find the map. After a lot of questioning and answering, the snack bar and his father whom used to be a great captin agreed to sent out to save Brandon's necies. Meanwhile on the pirate ships, The pirates are questioning Kayla and Sophia but Kayla doesnt know anything about their treasure as Sophia doesnt understand the situation and only wants to find the treasure and have her juice. The Pirates soon convence the girls to join his crew. Back on the small boat, Brandon drinks his juice and his Omnitrix is up and running. He puts the juice down and slams the Omnitrix down. Brandon transforms into Diamondhead. Shortly the crew is used to it until then approuch as cloudy mist that will probally strand them at sea for a long while. Diamondhead gets an idea by looking at a lighthouse and turns his arms into thick knifes. Using the sunlight, Diamondhead postions the sunlight into the fog. When the fog rises, Diamondhead transforms his knifes into his regular arms and explains his secet. Eventually at night, Brandon and the team find the pirate ships. Planning a sneak attack, Captain Fredricks is unaware the small pirate rowboats are closing in on them soon they get captured. Brandon and his neices are then recunited but pirates then come in closer with swords. The pirates then say any last words since they didnt find anything at all. Sophia says she wants her juice. The pirates force Brandon to go to the boat and get her juice. On the way, He transfroms into Snow Bear. The pirates perventing his escape laugh at him and he freezes their heads with ice beams. He also grabs the juice. The other pirates along with their captain get worried while above them on the sky roof of the ship, Snow Bear watches and thinks of a plan. However, there is a shawdow behind him. Shortly the door opens and there is one of the pirates holding Snowbear by his back fur. Sophia comes in and takes her juice and begins to drink it. The pirate holding brandon notices there is something on the juice and calls the captain over. Brandon transforms back into Human form. Reading the juice, the captain of the pirates discovers that there is a peice of a map printed upon it. They then throw the team into the dungon and use the juice to find the treasure. Brandon then relizes that his Omnitrix is recharged when he wakes up but he and the other are tied up. The snack bar guy then explains to the team that he and his father where hiding from pirates when he was a kid so they escaped and sailed away and worked at a local beach since they had torn the map up into 3 peices they printed it onto their cups so it can be a cool design. Kyala then recomends getting a different job. Brandon tries to reach for the Omntrix but cant reach it. Captain fredrick then tries to hit it and kicks a rock at it but he misses but hits the rope. Brandon slams down the Omnitrix down and transforms into Cannonbolt. Due to his thickness, he breaks the rope and unties everyone. Cannonbolt busts out of the dugeon and slams through the guards. The rest of the crew are already on the island. Using the rest of their cups on the boat the team manges to create a tresure map. On the island the team finds the pirates and their captain, whom then releve themselves as robots. The Captain turned out to be The Creator. The Creator seemed to be on the island to use its energy from the underwater volcanos and power all of his completed creations. Brandon transforms into Beastie and shreds through the robots and sonic barks at them as well. The Creator then becomes scared of Beastie and retreated by jumping off the island and landing in the look out dock. It then turned into a small rocket and lefted off. Brandon then turns back into human. On the way down the island slope, Kayla says that she really wanted to find treasure. And Captain Fredricks said maybe there is something out somewhere while we see the treasure in a cave somewhere on the island. Characters *Brandon *Kayla *Sophia *Snack Bar Guy *Captian Fredricks *Lifeguards *Police *Beach Citizens Aliens Used *Anglerfish *Diamondhead (accidentally transformion Aqualad) *Cannonbolt *Beastie Villains *Robo-Pirates *The Creator Quotes On the way down the island slope . . . ) Kayla: I really wanted to find some treasure. (Makes an upset face) Sophia: I wanted my juice. Captain Fredricks: Well we may have not found the treasure today but we always have each other and thats the greatest treasure. Besides there might be a treasure or something (Shows treasure in cave) somewhere. Trivia *Another Episode in which Coco hasnt appeared yet *Kayla and Sophia appear for the 2nd time on Brandon 10 *Captain Fredricks used to be in the navy *Captain Fredricks and his son got messed up in some pretty bad pirate things so they needed to move and get jobs at the beach *Sophia really likes juice. Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10